Cinderella
by coolblue110
Summary: Sometimes the one you yearn for the most doesn't think of you in the same way. KyouyaxEclair


He loved the way her delicate body was curved and fit perfectly with all surroundings. She was so cold and cruel and down to earth that it intrigued him.

She was changing him.

She wasn't the regular girls he saw at the club. Rather, she was special. A real lady and beautiful one at that. You wouldn't even realize that she was French if she hadn't the name Éclair or had the beautiful eyes and skins of a European.

Speaking of those eyes, he couldn't believe how amazing they looked. Crystal blue like the ice outside his window in winter. They lit up the room like the meaning of her name. _Lightning. _

When she entered the room it was all he could do to stop from fainting, knowing that this would give him away utterly and completely. She was like Cinderella was to prince charming at the ball.

She was everything that he could have asked for. Everything he could ever have wanted.

She was beautiful, not that he was necessarily looking for that trait, she had money, which he didn't already need, but was always good in case, and her personality was amazing.

But she loved Tamaki.

It was all too obvious.

She loved that idiot and not him. He always took what he wanted away from him. When would he ever learn that some things he can't take away. It's "against the rules". But he knew Tamaki was too much of an idiot to notice that, and anyway, he was running away with his princess like he was Cinderella, not the prince. But instead of leaving behind just a shoe that could be replaced she had left behind a life.

And he was taking away his.

He was the ugly step sister that was spoiled and rotten but didn't get his way in the end. He had spent years of his life on that complete fool and now what did he go and do? He went off with his princess and left behind his own heart.

Was he really all that dumb?

He left behind the woman he loved to marry one he did not.

And he left behind the best friend who was in love with said fiancé.

It wasn't like Kyouya couldn't have any girl he wanted in the Host Club.

Éclair was just something different.

She was a woman who he could love forever. The differences between the two were extremely prominent and everyone could see them, but the similarities were endless.

Kyouya was able to read every person he had ever met within a few minutes of meeting them, with the exception of Tamaki.

Haruhi was the type to hide her jealousy and hide her own emotions from herself. She was the type who didn't seem to care, but ended up loving things in the end.

Hikaru was a little boy put into a man's body but held a maturity underneath that was even greater than Kyouya's himself.

Kaoru was the type to do anything for his brother, even give up his first true love, to help him have the best life possible. He was a kind spirit who, no matter how horrible he seemed, was an amazing person if let the chance to shine.

Honey was the type of man who was wise and knew what was best for everyone around him, but sometimes lost sight of how he should act.

Mori was the kindest and gentlest person Kyouya knew and would do anything to protect the ones he loved, that much was clear.

But Éclair Tonnerre was none of these. Kyouya couldn't get anywhere when he looked at her for hours on end in the club room. Catching glimpses here and there of her talking to Haruhi he saw her insincere smile and wondered why was it so noticeably cold? Such a beautiful woman like her would surely receive more attention if she smiled warmly for a change. Her eyes were the finely carved snowballs the children in the middle schools make when the winter months set in. They were chilling and seemed too looked right through you but you couldn't get away from them no matter how often you broke contact with them.

Kyouya dreamed that night of her talking to him and holding her perfect hands, so fragile they looked almost like porcelain doll hands, and kissing the tips on her fingers one at a time, pausing each time at her ring finger, which he yearned to claim for his own.

But the same problem arose each time he dreamed of it.

He could never have her.

And she would never want him.

**A/N I hope everyone liked it! I first got the thought of this story from "One Thousand Paper Cranes" a truly amazing Éclair/Kyouya story. Though Kyouya is my favorite host and I never want him to be paired with anyone but me, seeing as I'm my own OC, I seriously love paring him with everyone. Except Tamaki. He and Éclair make such an amazing couple when you really think about it. *sigh* **


End file.
